Amber eyes
by SlytherinPrincess6
Summary: Harry comes to his 6th year at hogwarts. he has to deal with all sort of drama. First his best friends are now head boy and girl, so he feels as though they are becoming wizards without him. 2nd he falls in love with a girl that could b the death of him.
1. Chapter 1

Amber Eyes

Chapter 1: the train

As the familiar feeling of the flow of bricks rushed at me. Suddenly I was on the known sight of platform 9 3/4. I smiled as I merrily strolled to the train.

A loud whistle suddenly shot me in the ears as the train let a giant scream go. "All aboard" it shrieked. It was just then that I realized that I had come just the time the train was about to leave." oh god" I grunted when I pulled myself on the train kart just as it was about to go away and leave me here.

But all I could do was sigh at the moment. That time had passed and mind you I might just consider myself lucky that the luggage packer had been leaning against the train having a coffee break. But it seems as though my luck had just ran out cause there was no were to sit.

Every year since first, Hermione and Ron's cabin was the one I first thought to go to. But now this was about to become my sixth year and over the summer they had both been promoted to head boy and girl of Gryffindor. Which meant that they would have to go to the head cabin in a special reserved part of the train. I had already passed all the Gryffindor cabins and before I knew where I was. I was entering the Slytherin cabins. I froze ready to turn back. But Malfoy was thinking too fast for me.

With a casual stepping movement, he had me blocked in the hallway. He smiled at me. A grim evil smile that made his beady eyes seem even scarier. Of course I would never admit to Malfoy or anyone that I feared him. But there was something about him that just gave me an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. "Going anywhere Potter!" He spat as he gently slid his wand from his robes. My eyes followed its point as he rose it up. Up till it was mere inches from my face. "Ok potter" he sneered as he leaned closer to me to where I could feel him breathing. I scrunched my face in disgust when he spoke again. "You leave this hallway right now orrrr-" but I cut him off. "Or what Malfoy? You'll hex me or send your bastard of a father after me… Oh no! I'm so scared!" but I didn't have a chance to finish because the next thing I know Malfoy is throwing me through a doorway.

As I land the first thing he does is slam the door behind me. He has no mercy as he plunges his fist threw the glass. The glass shatters over me. I'm just lying there in shock when I hear movement to my right. Then I'm over run with screaming. "What the hell Malfoy!" a girl's voice bellows from next to me. "He's driving me crazy, let's see how you handle him Herdye!" Malfoy's voice drove back. Just then I heard a door click and then banging franticly. Then some profane language that I have never heard a lady say. "Crap!" was the last thing the girl said as she sunk to the floor while breathing heavily. "Hi". I said with a smile when she met my eye. "Whatever" she growled at me as she sprung to her feet. She kneeled next to me. I felt a warm feeling that she was nice enough to stop and help me up. She then quickly got to her feet and held out her hand. I grinned as I took it, only to be yanked on my feet in a painful motion. "Whoa" I almost shrieked as I was whisked off my feet.

I turned around only to see her crouched over her backpack. Wow she was really cute and it's real nice to know that I'm not even as important to her as her backpack. NOT. "Sorry you got locked in with me" I said looking at the floor when she spun around to look at me. "It's fine I'll kill Draco later". She sent a devil smile in my direction that made me experience a feeling I had never had before. With anyone. That was the feeling of wanting.

As she left her stuff on the ground once again she slumped on the other side of the cabin. She picked up her dusty school book that I recognized as a 6 year potion book. I smiled in a relief that she was my age. I couldn't help myself as my eyes just pulled themselves to her. As if I had no control of them. They began to trance her body, taking everything in.

I started at her feet. they were just the perfect size for her black converses.

Her legs were long. They basically took up 2/3 of her whole form. They were shapely and they fit just right into her tight black pants that fit around the ankle. Her hips were complemented by a gold belt they lay at a slant. Her violet shirt was short sleeved that showed her arms that held gold and diamond bracelets that glistened as the sunlight hit it. Next my eyes laid themselves on her face. I could only see her from the side but it was plenty enough. She had perfect skin. It was laid out with the best precision as if the lord himself had done it personally. Her nose slopped at just the right point and fitted her face with the fairest completion.

I had to start a conversation with her. "So you like potions" I said hoping she would look at me and speak to me. She glanced in my direction, but didn't say much. "Yeah, I love it." I had to ask her more. " so why aren't you leaving to change into your robes" she closed her book now and pulled herself up. This is when I saw how her body was laid out on her with such grace I almost passed out.

"Well I hate school robes, I never wore them and I never will" she said as she smiled a hundred watt smile at me. This is the first time I realized her eyes. They were a unique brown. But as I looked closer. Deeper. I saw that they were gold. They were basically an amber color. It was mesmerizing. To look at her, to stare into those amber eyes. They looked deep into you. As if they could read you. As if they could read your future. I loved that, the feeling that I got around her. And I was sure of it. That this feeling wouldn't go away when we left the train. Or when we had to leave to go on winter break. This sensation would never go away. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber Eyes

Chapter 2: Isolated

We talked the whole way through the train trip. Most people would get bored of just listening to someone. Never getting a word in edge wise. But I found her fascinating.

Her voice rang like wind chimes as she babbled on. Weather she thought I was paying attention or not, she kept talking. I hardly got any of it accept that she hated school uniforms. And she had always loved potions. But what she really wanted to be a professional quitage player when she grew up.

That I got. "So I'm pretty good at quitage, do you think you could take me". I gave a flirty smile hoping that she would catch on that all I wanted was for her to notice me, pay attention to me. "really". she said as she raised a thin perfect eyebrow at me." I would kill you, there would be nothing left accept muscle tissue." "but I won't even let you keep that, I will throw the rest out to the hippogriffs." She gave me an evil smile. Somehow I felt that she was serious. Most guys would feel creeped out and label her a weirdo. But that violent comment only made my interest in her grow stronger.

But in a matter of minutes that moment that I never thought I dread came. The trail pulled up to Hogwarts and slowed steadily to a halt.

"Well" she said as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder. "I guess I will see you never". She looked down at her feet. Looking disappointed about the fact she had just said. "It doesn't have to be the last time we see each other". I said as I spotted her attempting to get her suitcase off the ledge.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she retrieved her luggage at last. "I mean… Would you allow me to carry your things and escort you to the dining hall?"

I was scared to see the expression on her face. Or maybe I was scared of being slapped. Cause you never know with these British girls.

But I was greeted with my pleasure her smiling. "Sure!" she exclaimed. She sounded so excited I might just have to go scream. She handed me her bags. And with the help of cursing out Malfoy, we were out of the cabin in no time.

We walked in silence. Even when we dropped off are bags. As I set her down she whispered a "thank you" to me and kept walking in front of me. We never met eye contact once. I almost felt bad that I had asked that question. But I shook it off as we neared the dining hallway. She turned to face me.

"Ok. I'm just going to lay this out for you nice short and sweet."" You're real cute and I wish we weren't in different houses, but we are so this is all I can leave you with for now." And before I could even comprehend what she had said. She leaned in and kissed me.

It was not a make out, Or a real emotional kiss no touching or laying into each other. But it was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was quick then she was scurrying off to join her dining table with the other Slytherins. But I can tell you one thing. The kiss wasn't that special. It was the feeling that came with it.

The feeling that there was no one in the world but me and her for that one moment. That we could do whatever we pleased and no one could stop us. It was the gorgeous feeling of being unlike others. And I loved it. I could never lose the memory of the sensation. It was with me for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A disaster potion:

As the time ticked away in professor Bines class, I groaned as I saw Hermione scribbling with her quill so fast I'm sure it was smearing. But there they were the cute loopy handwriting she always wrote in when she was having a tough time taking notes.

But all I could think about was Kimberly. She was going to be in my next class. Potions. I trembled at the thought of what torture Snape must be making us do today.

When the bell rang I couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough. I even cut Hermione off about her complaining how she had gotten an A on her last defense against the dark arts exam. I flew out the door. Almost slamming into Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy snogging their lips off.

"Harry... Harry... HARRY!!" I heard Hermione yelling behind me. I had no choice but to stop. She stopped next to me almost wheezing with her hand on her neck feeling her pulse. "yes" I asked impatiently. "well, it's just that you've seemed kind of distant lately."" Sorry, it's just that I have a lot on my mind" "ok?" she said. I knew she was on to me. "I have to go!" I spat out crueler then I meant. Hurt covered her face. When she didn't say anything I turned back around and went heading to my potions class. I was willing to see Kimberly again. But when I came to the classroom all the kids were waiting outside. They were murmuring to each other.

"What's going on" I started at the first person I recognized. "Snape's said there's no class today. He said to go take a free period."

That didn't surprise me at all for some reason. What did surprise me is that I saw Kimberly talking to Snape. She had anger and just pure meanness on her face. It only made me like her more.

My heart almost stopped when Snape caught me glaring in the room. "POTTER!!" he basically shrieked as he pointed with one of his boney fingers to come into the classroom with her.

What had I done wrong was all I could think. It was my first potions class of the year and I was already getting in trouble. I think it could be a school record. I came in and stood next to her. And I made sure to keep my distance and not accidently touch her hand which lay within inches of mine. "I hear that you shared the train cabin with Ms. Herdye" He gave me one of his gross sneers that made me want to smack him. "Yes I did" was all I could answer at the moment. No point in digging myself deeper." Can I ask you why?" he growled as if that had been part of his original question.

"Because of that snot nosed idiot Malfoy! That's why" Kimberly yelled so loud I think Snape almost jumped. "Come yourself." He said to her. "No you calm yourself. I am sick and tired of you protecting him!" she yelled at him, and even before he come began to respond she was blown off again. "He is a scum scrapping fool and you are a bastard for helping him!"

Those were her last words before they both lost it. "Get out of my classroom" Snape rawred at her with such disgust I could feel it hurt from next to her.

She with tears in her eyes flung around and fled out of the room. But note before bumping me. Her scent filled my nose and now. I tried just to relax. Even though I had just witnessed the worst verbal fight probley in the school history. Or even magic history. But for now I was just going to relax. Just close my eyes and calm down.


End file.
